Forming regions on a substrate having different crystal orientations may improve operation of semiconductor devices formed on the substrate. For example, the optimal crystal orientation for a p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (PFET) is different than the optimal crystal orientation for an n-channel metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (NFET). Further, if the different crystal regions are silicon-on-insulator (SOI) regions, other benefits, such as low junction capacitance, for example, also may be realized. Accordingly, methods of making coplanar silicon-on-insulator (SOI) regions of different crystal orientations are desired.